Here nor There
by kira66
Summary: Jonny and Jessie died or did they?
1. Death is in the Eye of the Beholder

Two years ago on March twentieth, sixteen year old Jonathan Quest and seventeen year old Jessica Bannon disappeared.

Both of the teens left for school on the nineteenth and weren't discovered missing until the following morning when they failed to appear for breakfast after morning call was sounded.

Both fathers went looking for their offspring only to discover Jonny and Jessie's rooms untouched. The beds were not slept in and nothing appeared out of place.

A later search, performed by local law enforcement, confirmed Benton and Race's previous findings; nothing was missing except for the children themselves.

After a thorough search of the compound and surrounding areas turned up nothing, the two teenagers were labeled kidnaped and a nationwide manhunt began.

After nine months of searching the manhunt was called off. A month after that two bodies, matching Jonny and Jessie's description, was discovered in Ontario and the case was closed.

Jessica Bannon and Jonathan Quest were pronounced dead ten months after they vanished. And their families were finally able to mourn the loss of the children.

**Two Years Later**

Eighteen year old Levi Fitzgerald stood on the white sandy beach of Waikiki, located on the Hawaiian island of Oahu, watching the surf beat against the beach. The sun was reflecting off his strawberry blonde hair making his location known to the person searching for him. A small smile was playing on his lips.

Nineteen year old Kennedy Fitzgerald let her eyes scan the almost baron beach for her husband. A flash of red caught her eye and she smiled. She makes her way down the beach towards the water, a hand resting on her swollen abdomen. Once she reaches her husband, she wraps her arms around his mid-section from behind and sighs as his scent fills her nostrils. "Hey." She whispers into his back.

Levi shifts around until he his face to face with his young bride. "Hey. Are you feeling ok?" He asks, concerned.

"I'm fine." Kennedy stands on her tip toes, he towered over her at little over six feet, and places a kiss on his soft lips. "Actually, I'm feeling better than fine. I'm feeling great." Pregnancy really agreed with her.

He slides a hand down and rests it on her stomach. "Hello in there, little one. I'm your daddy." Levi started talking to Kennedy's stomach or rather the child within soon after they found out about the pregnancy. After feeling a kick in response to his greeting, he brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon it. The fading sunlight caught the diamond wedding ring and make it sparkle.

"Levi, what's wrong?" Kennedy knew her husband better than he knew himself so it was easy for her to pick up that something was troubling him.

A small sigh escapes from his lips as he catches her eye and holds it. "There's a convention in a week." He can't help but smile when he hears her groan.

Since they both work at Starlink, a small yet prestigious technology management company, it was their job to make sure all the conventions dealing with technology got set up and had the right equipment for the event at hand and knew how to use before mentioned equipment.

"There's more, isn't there Levi?" Kennedy asks, knowing that the prospect of another job so close to their last wasn't the only thing bothering her husband.

Levi nods his head. "This is a special convention, Kennedy. Last minute too."

"Why's it special?" Kennedy looked at him, curiously. They had never had to deal with a _special _convention before.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out. Levi fishes around in the pocket of his cargo shorts and pulls out the advanced guest list and hands it to her. All guest lists were faxed to them so they could best determine what the atmosphere of the convention was going to be like and ship over whatever equipment was required to achieve that atmosphere.

Kennedy scans the list. "A lot of rich people on here." She mumbles. "And I count at least a dozen people who are considered the top in their respective fields."

"Keep reading." Levi encouraged her after he nodded in agreement to her assessment of the list so far.

Once she reaches the bottom of the list, two names jump out at her and her eyes widen in shock. "Benton Quest and Roger Bannon." She reads aloud then looks at her husband of a year. "My God, Levi. They're coming here. _Here_ of all places. I need to sit down." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she plopped down on the sand, hands limp as her sides.

Levi continues to stand for a moment before he joins Kennedy. "We knew the honeymoon wouldn't last." He tells her, quietly then looks back out at the water. It was so calm and quiet, like their lives had been. "What are we going to do, Nene?" He used his affectionate nickname for her,

She shakes her head. "I really don't know, Levi. If they see us...and they will see us, it will be over. Our lives that we worked so hard to create will crumble into dust. I don't think I could handle that, not now. Not after all this time." Kennedy sounded miserible.

"I don't think I could handle it either. We aren't those kids anymore, love. They can't make us do anything we don't want." Levi was quiet for a moment then looked down at his hands. "I guess it's time for a two year old mystery to be solved." He couldn't mask all the relief he was feeling. It was time that the truth be told.

After a few seconds of silence Kennedy nodded in agreement. It _was _time to tell the truth. The whole truth.

**

* * *

**

The truth on how they established a relationship that grew serious in just a couple of months. They knew their parents would forbid them from seeing each other so they kept the relationship quiet and started planning for the future.

They both got part time jobs, working for a local computer firm, that they went to right after lunch, they had enough credits and the good enough grades that they were able to do this during school days as well. When they got home they spent a good portion of the night dedicated to their school work and any other activity that they were involved in. No one suspected a thing.

After they had saved enough money for plane tickets and a little extra they left; taking nothing with them except for the clothes on their backs.

They chose Hawaii as their new home since they couldn't get any further away from Maine without leaving the United States and that would have aroused suspicion. Hawaii was also a chosen because neither of their fathers particularly cared for the humid, stuffy environment that Hawaii had to offer. Once they got there, they found work, rented an apartment and as soon as Levi, or rather Jonny, turned eighteen got married.

Soon they embraced the Hawaiian culture and were treated as equals by the natives. Even their appearance began to change. Their skin went from pasty white to a nice bronze from all the countless hours that they spent outside or at the beach. Levi/Jonny dyed his trademark blonde hair strawberry blonde. Kennedy/Jessie chose to keep her hair color but added blonde highlights to lighten it up a bit. Both of them looked more adult than teenager.

The final thing they did was change their names, only marrying under their real ones. Jonny chose the name Levi Fitzgerald because he once knew a boy named Levi and Fitzgerald because it was a good strong surname. Jessie chose Kennedy because she admired the Kennedy's and took the surname of her husband. Soon they left behind their old lives and began building new ones.

**

* * *

**

Both of them sit in silence and deep thought. Soon the sun sets, sending streaks of red and purple through the darkening sky. Levi is the first to beak the silence. "Come on, Nene. Lets enjoy what's left of our vacation." His voice his soft as he climbs to his feet and holds a hand out for her.

Kennedy nods and takes the offered hand, allowing herself to be pulled up off the sand.

Soon they are heading off the beach and towards their beachfront condo. They had moved from their small apartment a few months ago, knowing that they needed more room for the baby, but the spacious four bedroom condo already felt like home.


	2. New Lives

The week ended in a fury of activity. Kennedy was up every morning with morning sickness as was Levi, who would hold back her hair and whisper soothing words. After that, they finished work on the nursery, Soon the week came to an end as did their vacation. It was back to work for the young couple. And for once, they weren't looking forward to be going back.

The day that would change their lives had arrived. When they got up in the morning, Kennedy was complaining that her back was hurting. Her being in her ninth month of pregnancy and a two weeks away from her due date, they figured that the pain was normal.

"Are you ready yet, Kennedy?" Levi called up the stairs.

With a sigh, Kennedy descended the stairs. "I'm ready, Levi. Keep your pants on." She grumbled.

Levi sucks in a breath when his eyes focus on her. She had on a black sleeveless dress that showed off all her curves, including her extended abdomen. "You look amazing." He whispers once he gets his voice back.

"You look pretty amazing yourself, hotstuff." Kennedy teases her husband but he did look rather handsome in the black silk button down shirt and black trousers.

These types of outfits were common attire for the conventions. After all, they weren't only there to make sure everything ran smoothly on their end. They were also there to represent Starlink; which meant they had to dress to impress.

Levi grabbed the keys to their car and headed out the door knowing that Kennedy would lock the door and then follow him to the car. Once they are both inside, Levi starts the car and maneuvers the streets that lead to the Waikiki Convention Center. Parking in the back lot, they both got out and headed inside to begin their assigned tasks before the guests started to arrive.

Three hours later and all the equipment is set up and doubled checked. And just in time because the guests had begun to arrive.

Levi and Kennedy take up their positions by the door so they could greet and welcome the guests to the Convention Center. Both of them begin to relax into their familiar roles. But this is short lived as a limo pulls up and the passengers emerge. Levi can't stop the deer caught in the headlights look from appearing on his face once he gets a good look at just who the limo had brought. He squeezes and tugs on Kennedy's hand, getting her attention. With his head, he motioned towards the doors and the two men that had just stepped inside. Mr. Chaucer, their boss, was right behind the two men and had obviously arrived with them.

Mr. Chaucer stopped in front of Levi and smiled. He rememberd when Levi and Kennedy had come to him searching for a job. He took them in and treated them like his own children, he didn't have any of his own nor was he married. "Levi, I would like you to meet Doctor Benton Quest and his...comrade Ro...Race Bannon." A look from the before named man caused him to correct himself.

Clearing his throat, Levi nods and shakes both of their out stretched hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He motions towards Kennedy. "Let me introduce my wife, Kennedy."

Kennedy also shakes their offered hands and blushes when Race kisses it. She looks back to her husband and smiles. "I hope you will both enjoy your time here and if you need anything, both myself and my husband will be happy to help." She keeps her voice professional.

Race moves off with Mr. Chaucer but Doctor Quest stays by the young couple.

Levi and Kennedy begin to shift, uncomfortably, when Doctor Quest doesn't say anything for a long moment.

"Your employer speaks highly of both of you. Says both of you have a _magical_ touch when it comes to computers." Doctor Quest says when he finally speaks.

"Yes sir. You could say that we live and breath technology." Levi offers a forced smile.

The older man smiles in response. "I bet your parents are proud to have such a fine young man such as yourself as their son." Benton notices the sad look that passes across both of their faces. It surprises him to hear Kennedy speak.

"Mr. Chaucer is very proud of us both. He's the only family we got. My parents died when I was little and Levi wasn't much older when he too lost his parents." Kennedy kept her voice soft and mournful.

"I am sorry to hear that. Robert asked me if I had any positions available and I happen to need two programmers. So if you're interested..." Doctor Quest trails off.

"Work for Quest Enterprises?" Levi asked.

Doctor Quest nods. "Yes, Quest Enterprises. It would mean relocating inland to Maine."

"Maine?" Levi sucks in a breath as his head began to spin. Everything was happening so fast. He was brought out of his musings by Kennedy who was squeezing is hand; hard. "Are you alright, Nene?" He asks, focusing all of his attention on his wife.

"Holy hell, Levi. I think I'm in labor." With those words grunted out Kennedy's water breaks.


	3. Confused

A horrified look crossed Levi's face. "Ok..." He swallowed hard. "We need to get you to the hospital. He looked around, frantically. Panic was setting in.

Seeing the younger man's reaction to his wife's words, Doctor Quest took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. He then signals Race over to try and calm the expectant father down.

"Listen son, you need to stay calm. Everything will be alright. Doctor Quest called for an ambulance and it should be here soon." Race stated, quietly, after being apprised of the situation.

At the word _son_, Levi gives the white haired man a murderous look then forces himself to calm down. He turns his full attention back to his wife. "Kennedy, everything is going to be fine." He soothed as he helped her outside, to wait, away from prying eyes.

The murderous look didn't escape Race and it served only to confuse him. Something about the young couple struck him as familiar. He followed them outside with Doctor Quest right behind him. Race is the first one to break the tension filled silence. "Is this your first child?" They looked so young to him.

Levi turned his attention away from his moaning wife to look at Race. "Yes. This is our first baby and hopefully not our last." He could see the unasked question in Race's eyes. "I'm eighteen and Kennedy is nineteen so we are quite young."

Race looked at the young man in surprise. "You're only eighteen? So you're only eighteen but you're married and going to be a father in a matter of hours?"

With a shrug, Levi nodded his head. "We fell in love young and knew that we were meant for each other. We dated a few months then started to plan for the future. Us not being together was never an option."

Benton was surprised at how grown up the young man sounded. They had to have had a rough life, both being orphans, but the boy spoke of planning ahead for their future. They, definitely, were older than their ages suggested. The arrival of the ambulance pulled him out of his musings.

Levi helped his wife onto the offered stretcher and climbed into the ambulance after she was loaded. He was surprised to see Doctor Quest climb in followed by Race. He is about to tell them to leave but a squeeze of his hand brought his attention to Kennedy. One look into her pleading eyes made him nod in agreement. If she wanted them to stay then he would abide by her wishes.

The ambulance ride was silent and tense. Levi and Kennedy were wrapped up in their own little domestic world while the two adults, Race and Benton, were wondering why they felt as if they knew the young parents to be.

The arrival at the hospital had gone by in a blur. Kennedy was now in a delivery room and Levi, along with the two unwanted guests, were in the waiting room. Levi had wanted to be in the delivery room but one good healthy faint and he was asked to wait outside.

Kennedy was in good hands. Doctor Jason Nahaolelua, a good friend, was going to bring the newest addition to their family into the world. Not only was he a good friend, but he was also one of the few people that knew Levi and Kennedy's secret.

Levi sat with his head in his hands. It had been more than six hours without any word on his wife and he was getting nervous. Soon he was pacing around the small waiting room.

Race and Benton share a knowing look. They had acted in much the same way while waiting for Jonny and Jessie to be born. Thinking of their deceased children made both of the adults sigh in sadness. At one time just thinking about them would have brought tears to their eyes but they well on their way to healing. They both watch as Levi continued to pace.

"Calm down son, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Race says, all the pacing was beginning to grate on his nerves.

With a sigh, Levi stops and looks at Race. He chews on his bottom lip as he argues with himself over weather or not he should tell them but decides against it. "I'm going to get some coffee, care to join me?" He can't keep the wariness from his voice.

Race nodded, he could sense that the boy needed to talk. "Benton, if they come looking for Levi, tell them to check the cafeteria."

Doctor Quest nodded and watched as they disappeared down the hospital corridor towards the elevators.

Levi and Race stepped into the almost empty cafeteria and head straight for the coffee pots. Levi pours coffee into the biggest cup and waits for Race who was pouring coffee into a smaller cup.

Race heads for the cashier and raised an eyebrow when Levi fumbled for his wallet. "Coffee is on me." He gives the elderly cashier a smile and motions towards the younger man. "Expectant father." He explained as he handed over the correct amount for the two coffees.

With a somewhat grateful smile, Levi heads out of the line and towards a table nearest the doors. He sat down and began to sip at his steaming hot coffee.

Sitting across from him, Race placed his own cup on the table and wrapped his hands around it. "Care to tell me what's on your mind, kid?"

Levi sighed and looked at his tablemate. "I've loved Kennedy, in one way or another, from the moment she came into my life. I was a little boy when she came to live with us. Our parents wouldn't have allowed us to be together, maybe even forbid it. But we knew that we were meant to be together and that is all that mattered." He stopped and waited for a reaction from the older man, receiving none, he continued. "So we began to plan for the future. It was hard, at first, trying to juggle school and work without them finding out but we managed and it slowly got easier as we fell into a routine. Then we had to do the hardest thing in our lives, we had to quit school and lead our families so that we could have a chance at a family of our own." He sighs. "Race, do you have any kids?" He asked quietly.

Race looked down at his coffee cup then back to the younger man. "I had a daughter." He replied just as quietly.

"Had, sir? What happened to her?" Levi took another sip of his cooling coffee.

A sad smile forms on Race's lips. "She was killed along with Benton's son. The police swore up and down that they found their bodies and gave up the search. That was more than two years ago." He watches Levi and noticed the shocked look that had crossed his face. "Are you ok?" He asked, concerned about what had brought that look to his face.

"Did the police ever suspect that they might have just ran away?" Levi asked.

"That was the first thing they suggested but we quickly ruled it out. Our kids had no reason to run away." Race replied, sounding very sure of his answer.

Levi lets out a sound that resembled a snort. "How would you know if they had problems? Maybe they felt like talking to you or Doctor Quest wasn't an option. Ever think of that?"

Race stared at the boy. "You didn't know them. They would've talked to us. They always did."

Quickly standing, Levi knocked over the plastic chair he was sitting in and strode towards the cafeteria doors only to be stopped, roughly, by a hand grabbing his shoulder and forcing him around to face a confused and slightly angry Race Bannon.

"What the hell is your problem, Levi? Impossible as this sounds, you act as if you knew our children." Race growled out.

Levi narrowed his eyes and shrugged out of the older mans grip. "Excuse me, I need to check on my wife." He hissed out through clenched teeth.

"You're not leaving this room until I get some answers." Race was thankful that there was only a handful of people in the cafeteria.

Growling under his breath, Levi began to speak. "Why did you have to come here? Our lives were perfect until you and Doctor Quest showed up!"

Race looked at the younger man then blinked. "What does us being here have to do with your lives? We just met you!" His voice was rising.

"Are you so sure about that, Race? I know more than you'd think. I know your daughters name was Jessica Bannon. I know that Doctor Quest's son was named Jonathan Quest." Levi was seething.

"That was all over the news. Anyone who watched the news coverage of the search would have known their names." Race reasoned.

Levi frowned. "Alright then. They were known as Jonny and Jessie to those who knew them. They had nicknames for each other; Ace and Hotshot. Want me to tell you what I know about you? Hm? Ok, You're Doctor Quests body guard. You were assigned years ago to protect the Quest family. You're divorced and your ex-wife's name is Estella, who lives in Columbia. Jessie lived with her until you moved her in with you and the Quests because you wanted to get to know your only child. Need I go on?"

Race slammed Levi against the wall who looked fit to be tied. "How do you know all those things? Who are you working for?

A smirk worms its way onto Levi's face but a cough stops him from answering.

Doctor Quest stood there with a raised eyebrow. "The Doctor is looking for you, Levi." He said, quietly.

Levi easily pushed Race back away from him. "I should have the hospital call security but I won't." With those parting words, he brushed himself off and leaves behind two very confused men.


	4. New Addition

Levi quickly made his way back to the delivery room and is greeted by Doctor Nahaolelua who is wearing a very large smile.

Doctor Nahaolelua pushed the door open and motioned for Levi to enter the room.

The first thing Levi saw when he stepped inside is his sweat soaked wife holding the bundle that is their child.

Kennedy smiled at him and held the sleeping baby up for him to hold. "Say hello to your daddy, Alex." She whispered.

A large grin over took Levi's entire face as he took the bundle into his arms. "I have a son." He said in awe. "Hello there, little fellow. Remember me? I used to talk to you when you were still in your mama's tummy." He could feel his heart swell with pride as eyes to match his own opened upon hearing his soft words. "He's perfect." He looked back to his wife. "Thank you for this gift." The moment is interrupted by a nurse who came to take the baby for his check up. After the bundle is taken from his arms, Levi plopped down into a chair beside the bed.

"What's wrong, Levi?" Asked a concerned Kennedy.

"Race and I kinda got into an argument." Levi mumbled as he laid his head onto the bed.

Kennedy blinked, holding back a sigh that threatened to escape from her lips. "Whatever for?" She dared to ask.

Levi shook his head. "We're dead, Jess." He ventured use of her real name, knowing they were alone in the room for the time being. The serious of the conversation warranted it.

A tired chuckle escaped from her mouth as Kennedy reached out to feel her husbands forehead. "Dead? Jonny, we're right here. Are you feeling ok? Maybe you hit your head when you fainted?" She suggested, almost using his given name.

"I'm fine!" Levi snapped then gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, love." He pinched the bridge of his nose and explained further. "We've been dead for over two years. They found two bodies and concluded that they were us. We're dead."

Kennedy blinked. "Why didn't they consider that, maybe, just maybe, we ran away?"

Levi stood and began to pace. "The police did consider that but our _fathers_ persuaded them that we would never do that. Race said that we had no reason to run away and if we had had problems then we would have talked to them about it.

"We could have never talked to them about our problem because _they _were our problem." Kennedy stated.

"I know that. They would have totally flipped out. But at least, now, we know your mother kept her word and never told them." Levi sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around his exhausted wife.

"Mom was supposed to arrive today, remember? When she sees that we're not at home, she's going to come here. What then? Her arrival will spark questions." Kennedy just remembered.

"Let's deal with that when it happens. Right now...I just want to think about our son." Levi stated and started to drift off to sleep, Kennedy followed a short time later.


	5. Shock

Estella made her way through the hospital corridors following instructions from the front desk. Her destination, Delivery room A. She was very worried about her daughter and son-in-law. She stopped a nurse in the hallway. "Where is delivery room A? I seem to be lost." The nurse smiled and pointed towards a door on their right. "Thank you." She doesn't notice the two shocked faces watching her from the small waiting room as she entered the room and closed the door.

**

* * *

**

Race stood there in shock. He looked over to see Doctor Quest in the same position. "What is Estella doing here, Benton?"

Doctor Quest turned to look at Race. "I have no idea. Didn't see tell you that she was going to be on a very important dig in Spain for several weeks?"

Race nodded his head. "Ya, that's what she told me." What shocked them even more was the fact that she dis appeared into the delivery room that just happened to hold the cause of their being there, the Fitzgeralds.

**

* * *

**

Estella closed the door quietly behind her and smiled at the sleeping couple. She walked over to one of the empty chairs and sat down, letting the new parents sleep.

The nurse that took baby Fitzgerald reappeared with the baby. Seeing both of the parents asleep, she turned towards Estella. "Are you grandma?" At the nod she smiled. "Would you like to hold your grandson?"

"Yes, please." Estella chocked back tears as the baby was placed in her arms. She cradled the small boy and gazed down at him, never noticing the nurses departure.

Levi was the first to wake up. The first thing he noticed is that they are no longer the only occupants in the room. He smiled at his mother-in-law and his son. "So, do you think he's perfect?"

Estella looked up at the sleepy words. "Of course he is, Jonny. He _is _my grandson." She had never gotten in the habit of calling them by their new names and they never forced her to. They would always be Jonny and Jessie to her, no matter what they went by now. "Look at those eyes and that hair." She whispered and ran a hand over the tuff of red hair. He's a perfect mixture of you both. Your son will grow up to be as handsome as his father."

He blushed at the compliment and slid off the bed. Levi stretched and crouched down in front of Estella and the sleeping baby. "Thanks for being here for us. I don't think we could have done this completely on our own." He gave her knee a pat and focused on his son.

"Ya mom, you're the greatest." Came the half awake statement from Kennedy.

"When my plane landed, I went straight to your house. When I saw that you weren't there, I came here. And I'm glad I did. I got to spent a little alone time with my grandson." She stood, stepped around Levi and handed the baby to his mother. "Did you decide on a name yet?" Estella asked.

Levi nodded. "Alexander Benton Quest. We decided to take your advice."

Estella nodded in approval. "About time you two started listening to me. I just wish your fathers could have been here."

Levi and Kennedy share a knowing look.

"Well, they are kinda here." Levi explained.

"Did you ask them here?" Estella couldn't believe that they had.

Levi shook his head. "They were here for a convention. Jessie went into labor and we all ended up here. They're out in the waiting room or at least I think they are."

Blinking Estella looked towards the door. "I must have walked right passed them on my way in. I bet they saw me too. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright, mom. I bet their going crazy wondering why you're here." Levi offered her an amused smile.

Estella chuckled. "If I know Race, he's out there on the phone ordering a background search on both of you."

**

* * *

**

Race hung up the payphone and made his way back to the waiting room.

Doctor Quest looked up when the other man reentered the room. "What did you find out, Race?"

A sigh escaped his lips as Race at down in one of the uncomfortable plastic armchairs. "Their story checks out but there is no record of them before two-thousand and four. It's like they didn't exist before then. They're hiding something Benton and I want to know what it is.

Benton nodded. "As do I Race, as do I.'

**

* * *

**

"Since they're here Jonny, why not just tell them the truth?" Estella asked.

Levi sighed. "How would they react if we told them now? They think we're dead!"

"When Race called and told me that your bodies had been found, I couldn't believe that he had so easily accepted it." Estella gave the small family a smile. "I thank God everyday that you two decided to confide your plan to me."

"You were the only one we could trust at the time. The only one that was genuinely happy when Jess and I got together. If anyone should be thanking God, it's us." Levi told her, heartfeltly.

A blush crept up Estella's cheeks. "Why thank you, Jonny. Now would you like for me to get your two pigheaded fathers so we can shock their pants right off?"

Levi looked at his wife and seeing her nod, turned back to his mother-in-law. "I want to shock then clear back to Maine."

Estella stood and headed for the door, passing the nurse that was coming to take the baby to the nursery and then move the new mother to a private room. "I'll see you in your room, ok?" She received nods from both of them then stepped out of the room, heading for the waiting room.

Inside the waiting room she finds Race and Benton huddled over a laptop discussing something. She cleared her throat to get their attention. When both men fall silent she crossed her arms over her chest and eyed them. "I know what you two are up to and it won't work. You won't find anything on them no matter how hard you look."

Race is the first to speak. "I don't know what you are talking about, Estella."

Rolling her eyes, Estella sighed. "Do not lie to me, Race Bannon. You know exactly what I am talking about. You're trying to find out who the Fitzgeralds are. So why don't you stop and follow me because they are more than ready to tell you."

Doctor Quest blinked. "You know them, don't you?"

Estella nodded. "Of course I do. I knew from the very beginning. Now come, don't keep them waiting. It's not very polite." She turned on her heels and exited knowing that both men were following close behind her.


	6. Open Your Eyes

"Jonny, are you sure about this?" Kennedy asked her very nervous husband.

"Ya Jess, I'm ready. As ready as I will ever be." Levi gave her a small smile.

She smiled and pulled him onto the bed to sit with her. "Relax, all will be well. Mom is here, after all." Kenney tried to reassure him.

Levi nodded and looked around the private room, trying to get his mind off the impending meeting.

Estella lead the two men up to the room, after getting directions from the front desk, and stepped into the room. She smiled at Jonny and Jessie. "Now that we are all here, lets begin."

Levi chuckled. "Always straight to the point, right mom?"

Estella gave him a sheepish look and seated herself in one of the comfy visitors chairs.

Race watched the exchange of words and interaction between his ex-wife and the new father. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up a minute. Did you just call her mom?" He directed his question to Levi/Jonny.

"Of course I did." Levi admitted.

Looking directly at Estella, Race growled. "Care to explain why there is a eighteen year old boy calling you mom when your only child is dead?"

"Oh come off your high horse, Roger. It's not what you think." Estella only called him Roger when she was angry or annoyed. At the this moment she was both.

Doctor Quest stood off to the side watching the exchange of words. His gaze drifted over to the young couple, who are looking amused. Something about them felt so...familiar. Something that he couldn't put his finger on. The argument between Race and Estella was heating up. He is brought out of his thoughts when Kennedy begins to speak.

"Would both of you just stop it? God, I'm reliving my childhood." Kennedy didn't sound too happy.

Estella stopped and moved to sit on the end of the bed. "Sorry." She muttered.

Race looked at Benton then to the bed.

Doctor Quest spoke up before Race could. "Can someone please tell us, tell me, what's going on?"

Staying quiet, Estella looked to Jonny/Levi.

Levi stood and walked over to Doctor Quest. "You want to know what's going on? Then I guess we should enlighten you." He walked back to the bed and sat down. Looking directly at Race he began to speak again. "I called Estella mom because she is like a mother to me. If you want the more lengthy explanation it's because she is my mother-in-law."

Jessie/Kennedy spoke up. "She's his mother-in-law by marriage...to me."

Race looked furious. "How dare you! Our daughter died, tell them Estella!"

Estella looked at the floor, avoiding her ex-husbands infuriated gaze.

Kennedy slid out of bed, ignoring the protests of both her husband and mother. She moved over to where Race was standing. "You say that your daughter was killed? Why were you so quick to rule out that maybe, just maybe, she ran away? That both of them did?" She glanced at Doctor Quest then back to her father.

Sighing, Race tried to control his temper. 'Neither of the kids would have ran away. They would have never quit school. They were happy with their lives."

"What if I told you that they both finished school and graduated with honors? That they are both working for a company that appreciates their talents and lets them use their skills? I can assure you that they are very much alive and well." She turned and walked back to the bed where she lets her husband help her to lay back down.

"How can you know that about them? You act as if you know them. If they are alive, like you say, I want proof!" Race crossed his arms over his chest.

Benton blinked and slowly sat down. "Jonny's alive?" He whispered. "How could they put us through that pain? I lost my wife then I had to mourn the loss of my only child." He can't mask the pain in his voice.

Estella looked at Race. "You want proof that they are alive? Open your eyes, Race." She stood and stormed out of the room unable to take anymore of the drama that was unfolding.

Race blinked. "Open my eyes and look at what?" He was confused.

Doctor Quest was looking at the young couple.

Levi sighed. "She left one thing out, their happy. But if you want proof then I'll give it to you." He looked at his wife who nodded in encouragement. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, takes out his drivers licence, then took off his watch. He walked over to Doctor Quest and hands him the items. "If that isn't enough proof for you, I have more."

Benton's eyes widened seeing the watch. A green _Q _was centered on the face with black numbers around it. Only people close to the Quest family had a watch such as the one he was holding. He feels his heart stop for a moment when he reads the drivers licence. They were Maine issue and very much Jonny's. How did this stranger get his sons things? Had this young couple been the ones to dispose of Jonny and Jessie? He felt sick.

Seeing the skeptical and questioning look on Doctor Quests face, Kennedy sighed. "A little over two years ago Jonny Quest and Jessie Bannon ran away from home. They took nothing with them except for the wedding ring that had belonged to Jonny's mother."


End file.
